


Haikyuu Bitch Club

by ManifestHoe



Category: Haikyuu!!, ヤリチン☆ビッチ部 | Yarichin Bitch Club
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Comedy, Creampie, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Experimental Style, First Time, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, High School, I hope this is funny, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sluts, Smut, Stockings, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M, i'm shocked no one has wrote this yet, if they actually made a volleyball team together i swear, look at all the relationship tags hahaha, three setters though, yarichin bitch club au, you are good to go, you know haikyuu? you know yarichin bitch club?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestHoe/pseuds/ManifestHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yarichin Bitch Club AU<br/>(Requests/Suggestions Welcome!)</p><p>Kageyama transfers to a new school and joins the volleyball club to find out it is a club that exists for the purpose of sexual activities. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Volleyball Club!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I cannot believe this isn't already a thing.  
> 2\. I really like how this is going already there is barely any limits to what I can do with this oh my all the power in my finger tips.
> 
> mind me because I have no beta readers.  
> also, please comment and leave kudoos they make me very happy and comment ideas of what you want to see happen! :)

Every slut has a beginning apparently. For Kageyama Tobio, his journey began halfway through his first year in high school where he attended Kyuu High, a boys’ school. His father had a job opportunity and Kageyama was transferred from Karasuno High to Kyuu High like how every other stereotypical story begins. He entered a completely new school where he knew nothing of, faces he had never seen before and everything he had done up til now in Karasuno seemed completely irrelevant. The only thing the first year was looking forward to was joining the volleyball club which he was going to join even if clubs weren’t compulsory, which they were in Kyuu High.

His teacher had placed him in the black row next to a short, orange-haired fella who almost immediately was spilling with optimism that Kageyama couldn’t take it. “Would you just shut it, dumbass?” He finally shouted.

“H-huh?! ‘Shut it’? Y-you don't need to shout!” the shorter boy, Hinata Shoyou (Kageyama was paying attention despite being annoyed), yelled back and someone from somewhere in the class shouted for the both of them to shut up. Kageyama did find Hinata to have quite the cute appearance but thought nothing more of it. Hinata had striking orange hair, big attention-grabbing eyes and a face-splitting smile. What’s not to like besides his talkative mouth?

After boring lessons Kageyama paid no attention to, the bell finally rang for him to submit his club application form and make his way to volleyball. He was led by the directions to an ordinary club room rather than a gymnasium, strangely enough but nothing was as shocking as when he slid open the door to see a man, half naked surrounded by other men pressing a dildo against his dick.

“Sorry! Wrong room!” Kageyama slammed the doors shut, his face red from having walked in on something he probably shouldn’t have. However, before our unlucky little protagonist could make his escape, the door slid open behind him and a brunet greeted him, “Hello, are you a first year joining us? We are the volleyball club!” Kageyama was dragged inside.

The clubroom was filled with _‘tooooyyyyssss’_ and four other terribly attractive men, including the brunet and the man in the corner putting his clothes on with his back facing Kageyama. The door slid open again and a tall, blond man entered the club room, “I’m here to join the volleyball club.”

“Yes! We are the volleyball club! I’m Oikawa Tooru, the club president and a neko!” the brunet gave a peace sign. Neko?

“Yeah right! What about Iwaizumi?” a man with messy black hair sitting on the couch retorted.

“Iwa-chan is special!”

“Anyways... I’m Kuroo Testuroo and I’m bisexual.” The black-haired man gave a wryly smile. Bisexual?

“And my name’s Bokuto! I’m a tachi and I’m dating Akaashi here!” another man with multi-colouted hair threw himself on the couch, pulling the half-dressed man along with him. Tachi?

“Like he said, I’m dating Bokuto. I’m Akaashi and I’m a neko.” The most normal-looking man smiled, even though he was technically naked a few moments ago. The man placed his legs over the Bokuto person and Kageyama noticed there was still a bulge between his legs.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio,” Kageyama introduced himself, blushing though his eyes kept glancing over at Bokuto and Akaashi. It got even more embarrassing when Bokuto noticed and gave him a sly smile, then leaning over to French kiss his lover.

“I’m Tsukishima Kei but what is with the ‘neko’, ‘bisexual’ and ‘tachi’?” the blond narrowed his eyes, obviously irritated at landing himself in some sex cult club.

“Well a neko is someone who takes on the female role during sex, a tachi takes on the male role and a bisexual is fine with either role!” Oikawa smiled.

Think logically. Would you join a club that solely focuses on sex and live out your high school life like a whore? Well, this was still a volleyball club and there were six members. Kageyama could enter the Interhigh Nationals with them but do they even practice volleyball? Even if he were a genius setter, if the other players couldn’t even keep up, what would the point be? And there was no libero. But... there were six members exactly.

“Sorry but... I’m going to change my club. There is no way I’m staying here...” Tsukishima turned around but before he could escape, Kageyama grabbed onto his hand. There was a moment of awkward silence before a moan fled from Akaashi’s mouth.

“You- You can’t leave!” Kageyama exclaimed and Tsukishima gave an unpleasant look. “Why not?” he replied.

“That’s because...” Kageyama paused, trying to find the right words. Oikawa glanced back and smiled to Kuroo, who sighed and got up from the couch, “Yeah... okay I got it...”

Kuroo walked over to Tsukishima and placed his arms over him, dragging him out of the club room and shutting the doors behind him. Kageyama looked back and forth between the door and Oikawa’s smile, unsure about what was happening. It was barely minutes when the duo returned, Tsukishima’s face beet red from whatever Kuroo said or did outside. It didn’t matter, because Kageyama had the six member team he wanted for the volleyball nationals.

“Well then,” the club president begin, “Welcome to the club!”


	2. Please Play Volleyball With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have yet to read yarichin, please do! I mean it's probably not necessary for the fanfic here but I just really love ogeretsu's work.
> 
> I loved reading all the comments thank you everyone.  
> I loved a whole bunch of the ideas too and I'm making the first years' sex life process slower and trust me it is difficult holding back.
> 
> Please leave more comments and kudos once more because I get really happy and encouraged. Encouragement and food is my life source.

“Hey! You’re from the volleyball club right?” Kageyama heard a voice behind him as he picked his pressed two buttons simultaneously from the vending machine.

“Yeah, I am,” he turned around to see a student he doesn’t know.

“Well then, entertain me for a bit,” the student walked closer to Kageyama and nibbled his ear, causing Kageyama to struggle, trying to push the other away. “H-Hey! Stop it!” Kageyama stuttered. Almost immediately, the student was jerked away from him.

Behind stood the tall Tsukishima, his hand grabbing the student’s hair. He gave the student a sharp glare and alongside his height, the student panicked and ran off. Tsukishima shifted his glare towards Kageyama, who narrowed his eyes in frustration.  He didn’t need help, he could’ve handled it himself and why is Tsukishima even glaring at him after helping? He didn’t really like the only other first year volleyball member and it seemed that the only things they had in common were their clubs, both of them being transfer students and the angry face they were born with. Actually, they had quite a lot in common, which made him dislike Tsukishima even more.

“You already know the volleyball club is a whore house, don’t just go on announcing you’re part of it!” Tsukishima reprimanded, much to Kageyama’s displeasure. The blond continued, “Why were you even so insistent on staying?”

“Of course to play volleyball what else?” Kageyama bluntly admitted and he heard Tsukishima click his tongue.

“Y-you were listening to everything the president said yesterday, right?” Tsukishima questioned, unsure if Kageyama’s stupidity was that severe or if the man was just pulling his legs.

Kageyama didn’t forget. Yesterday, back in the club room, Oikawa had told them both that they needed to have sex by the end of the month or they would be forced to have an orgy. Both of the new members had confessed they were virgins so it kind of ended up as ‘lose your virginity by the end of the month’. For Tsukishima, he felt this was absolutely ridiculous and disgusting, especially for someone to decide for him when to lose his virginity and try to shape him into some kind of slut. For Kageyama, he wasn’t really up for the idea either but if this is what it takes to stay in the volleyball club, he’d do it for the inter-highs.

Kageyama nodded his head. He turned to pick his drink up from the vending machine and he thought about how tall Tsukishima was and what a great aspect he would be in volleyball where height is one of the few elements that can help them win. He asked, “Are you free after school, T-T-Ts-Ts-Tsukishima... ... kun?”

The blond gave him a look of disgust, “Why?”

“To practice volleyball?” Kageyama stared at him, wondering if that were even something necessary to say out. Of course it would be volleyball.

“Your stupidity really knows no bounds...” Tsukishima sighed before he left, ignoring the glare Kageyama was giving him.

After finishing his drink, Kageyama too returned to his class where he was approached by Hinata, who was looking around suspiciously to make sure no one was hearing their conversation.

“Is it true you joined the volleyball club?” the shorter male finally begins.

“Yeah.” Kageyama replied bluntly.

“Heh...” Hinata looked at Kageyama, his face as if saying ‘I never knew you were _that_ kind of person’. Hinata immediately ran off with Kageyama running behind shouting ‘dumbass’. The two ran around the corners and bumping into a whole bunch of people on the way. They ran up and down the stairs until they both had forgotten why they were even chasing each other in the first place. And then something happened that would change Kageyama’s impression of Hinata. Just as Kageyama was about to grab onto the shorter male, Hinata jumped. He wasn’t jumping, it was more like flying. Hinata was almost twice in height and Kageyama’s eyes sparkled, thinking about how perfect of a jump it was until Hinata accidentally kicked him in the face. “Hinata you dumbass!” he shouted and the shorter male landed.

“You two stop running and shouting in the hallways!” they heard someone from a nearby classroom screaming at them and they both apologised. Hinata stuck out his tongue at Kageyama and went back to the classroom. Kageyama furrowed his brows, though in his head he was simply thinking of the jump he witness and without much thought, he said, “Hey! Play volleyball with me!”

Hinata’s face went as white as a ghost, “What?! No way!” Kageyama could see the shorter male trembling as he made his way back to the classroom, walking faster than he did before Kageyama made his request. Did he say something wrong?

“Ah how daring, Tobio-chan.” Kageyama almost jumped and he turned around, already knowing it was Oikawa behind him. The brunet continued, “You’re already planning on banging Chibi-chan huh?”

“Huh?!” Kageyma’s face lit up and it was then he realised other students probably thought of ‘playing volleyball’ as an analogy for sex. He definitely didn’t mean it like that. Hinata was cute, yes, but all Kageyama wanted to do was practice his favourite hobby with the boy who jumped a perfect jump. He squinted at Oikawa’s sly expression, mocking him. He knew better than to fall for his taunting and the two were already not getting on each other’s right sides, somehow.

“Well, good luck with that but I’m really busy right now so I’m not going to bother myself with you, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said as he turned to walk away, leaving Kageyama to feel angry and confused all together. Oikawa had come over to the first years’ floor for a certain classroom which was left unused since before he even entered the school. It just so happened that he passed by his junior and the little orange-haired first year. _Tobio-chan_ wasn’t especially cute in any particular ways, everything about him just made Oikawa angry –not jealous- angry. The first year had looks that stood out. Smooth jet-black hair, a tall height accompanied by his muscular body, beautiful dark blue eyes and an intimidating yet arousing glare. Oikawa wouldn’t mind getting done by the male but it just irritated him that he looked so good. He was probably a natural when it comes to sex too and by third year… Oikawa didn’t even dare to imagine how the boy would look.

Oikawa entered the emptied classroom where students came to find him to pleasure themselves with. On the single mattress lying on the ground, Iwaizumi sat there. Iwaizumi Hajime was his favourite customer; so much that Iwaizumi was the only person he had ever asked to put it in, which much to Oikawa’s luck, Iwaizumi allowed him to.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouted as he jumped on top of Iwaizumi, wrapping his arms around the man tightly and placing a kiss on his neck. He moved his head back so they could both see each other’s faces and complained, “I’m so pissed today, Iwa-chan.”

“Why? What happened?” Iwaizumi asked as his hand swept some stray hair away from Oikawa’s face so he could get a better look at the brunet’s face.

“It’s this first year who joined the volleyball club,” Oikawa pouted, “He just looks like a natural- too good… and I don’t like his type!”

“So you’re jealous?” Iwaizumi questioned bluntly. He was terribly used to Oikawa making a fuss about even the littlest of things, not that it was something to be proud of to listen to the popular volleyball club president complaining about literally everything.

Oikawa knitted his brows, “Of course not! There’s no way I’d be jealous of Tobio-chan!”

“If you say so,” Iwaizumi sighed, “Anyways, I want to top first today.”

“Ok! How many rounds?”

“Two?” Iwaizumi replied as he stripped his shirt off him.

“Got it, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa unbuttoned his own shirt, eyeing Iwaizumi’s tanned body lustfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be OiIwa/ IwaOi I'm sorry I cut it off just like that but I didn't want the chapter to be too long I PROMISE THE SUGGESTIONS YOU COMMENTED WILL COME
> 
> So if anyone has anything they want for Iwaizumi and Oikawa welcome.  
> I also might add more characters (Like yamaguchi) I'll see how it goes first.  
> And I'm crying over deciding who will be Kageyama's and Tsukishima's first.


	3. How to Please an Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's early.
> 
> I feel like a lot od people want to know who the stalker is and well I HAVE DECIDED BUT IM NOT TELLING BECAUSE I AM SUCH A PRICK but I THINK it's goinf to be a good choice
> 
> Thank you in advance to kudos and comments! Comment anything pairings or kinks you want I feel like next chapter is more opened to options so...

Iwaizumi’s tongue danced around Oikawa’s entrance, letting his saliva lubricate the hole. Oikawa, balancing himself on his knees and hands, cried out, “Iwa-chan, I don’t need that! I just need your dick!”

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Iwaizumi frowned. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been friends since they were kids, all the way through middle school and currently, high school. When Oikawa joined the volleyball club, Iwaizumi was fuming, annoyed that his childhood friend had made the choice to act like some public toilet. He cared for the brunet so much but how could Oikawa just put aside his friend’s concern and join the volleyball club? Iwaizumi was heartbroken at one point of time in his first year, distancing himself from his own best friend. It was the lowest point of the friendship as they both would claim and nowadays they would avoid bringing up that time period in any sort of conversation.

It was about halfway through their first year in summer when Oikawa finally approached Iwaizumi, begging to be fucked. It was so cliché it made Iwaizumi cringe but he fell for Oikawa’s charm anyways so who was he to complain. Iwaizumi still remembered it so clearly. They were in the same room as they were now and Oikawa was an absolute mess, seemingly to have been through a rough, abusive sex with some third year. It didn’t matter any more, it was because of that asshole of a senior they made out, made love and made up.

“Iwa-channn... I told you I don’t need your saliva... and I don’t need your fingers either.” Oikawa was basically whining and Iwaizumi put on an annoyed face Oikawa couldn’t see. He licked from the hole up Oikawa’s spine and to his neck, causing Oikawa to shudder. He continued licking up to Oikawa’s ear and breathed, “Shut your complaining.”

Heat flushed through Oikawa’s face and he curled up his toes. Iwaizumi knew the brunet had some strange attraction to his words like a masochist and it turned him on to see how much Oikawa would react to every single word he let out.

Iwaizumi’s length poked at Oikawa’s hole, his hands grabbing onto Oikawa’s hips tightly. Oikawa’s ass was wet with saliva, despite his earlier complains on not needing it, Iwaizumi had already smeared enough saliva to lubricate him. Iwaizumi pushed his member in and slowly thrust back and forth, rocking Oikawa gently. Oikawa moaned, “Y-you know that’s n-not how I l-like it...”

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows, “Do you really like being hurt that badly?” Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi could see his ears were already red. He was excited and he wanted to play with Oikawa a little more using his words.

“Beg me.”

He heard Oikawa swallow and the brunet turned his face to the side, “I-Iwa-chan I reaaally want it rough, please?”

Iwaizumi continued thrusting at the same boring pace, a small grin forming across his face and he was glad Oikawa couldn’t see how much he was enjoying this. He continued, “I’m not really convinced.”

“Iwa... Hajime... just f-fuck me harder.. I want you so bad please... please go in roughly and fill me up with your come...” Oikawa cried out and Iwaizumi thrust in forcefully, making the rhythm more violent. Oikawa let out several moans and screamed out Iwaizumi’s given name in pleasure.

Oikawa’s hole went tighter. Iwaizumi let out a moan as he felt the insides of his best friend squeezed against his member as if trying to force his come out of him. He bit down into Oikawa’s neck, then sucked on his flesh around his body.

The brunet let out a loud scream of pleasure and Iwaizumi went red, knowing it was loud enough for any students or teachers walking by to hear it. But then again, the traditions of the volleyball club was quite a known thing within the school yet he still couldn’t help but feel the slight bit embarrassed. The scream, however, was because Iwaizumi had thrust deep enough to hit Oikawa’s prostate and the latter was enjoying it a little too much. Oikawa held his breath and came all over the mattress, before bucking his hips to encourage Iwaizumi to do the same.

Iwaizumi gave one last thrust and bent forward so their bodies were touching, and a gush of fluid spilled inside of Oikawa. He let out several another flow as he whispered to Oikawa’s ears, “You came from only the back today as well?”

Oikawa’s face was blushing all over already and he giggled back, “It’s b-because Iwa-chan feels so good.”

Back to  _Iwa-chan_?

It wasn’t very unusually. Oikawa only called him Hajime during the more heated moments during their sex, which kind of upsets Iwaizumi but he never really mentioned it to his friend.

Iwaizumi pulled his dick out and Oikawa turned over, their faces finally meeting each other. Oikawa’s normal annoying tone returned as he exclaimed, while flipping their positions and pushing Iwaizumi down, “My turn!”

As the two idiots were going for their second round, the bell rang. Of course the two didn’t care, but Kageyama had returned to his seat in class. He had noticed a bunch of classmates looking his way and whispering but he didn’t care.

He hid behind his arm and looked over to his partner and said in a lower volume, “Play volleyball with me.”

“Urg! I-I’m not interested in your volleyball club’s plays and what not. I will definitely not do  _it_  with you!” Hinata replied, his face full of worry.

“Class stand!” the class chairman shouted as the teacher walked in to begin their lesson.

“I’m not saying for us to  _‘do it’_! I mean the actual sport!” Kageyama corrected, his volume even lower then before, but his tone as if he wanted to scream.

“Why should I?” Hinata asked, his volume following Kageyama’s. The class chairman shouted once more, “Bow!”

“Don’t you even know how high you jump?” Kageyama questioned back softly as he bowed forward.

“Well of course I know I jump really high!” Hinata replied as they lifted their bodies to a standing position again. He continued, “Fine, I’ll play with you.

“YES!” Kageyama shouted, almost jumping off the ground. Everyone in class looked in his direction and Hinata almost burst out laughing at how the black-haired male was so pumped up just because he agreed to play volleyball with him. The two of them were, obviously, sent to stand in the hallways by their teacher soon after. Even so, Kageyama was still beaming with joy and Hinata just couldn’t help but find his eagerness to be cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still considering all the options for who to be Kageyama' s and Tsukki's first times and I have some ideas here and there but I want to hear more opinions.
> 
> This whole story is just getting started.
> 
> Imthinkingofaddingasecondyearwhowantsanothersecondyear? I have an idea of who I want smiles smiles wink wink


	4. The Game or Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a lot of people want KurooKen so here.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! Comment what you like to see happen etc! :) THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL

Eyes wandered to Kuroo sitting in what’s not his seat nor his class, talking to Kenma as the latter was eating his lunch. No one knew if Kenma was honestly listening or not, but Kuroo coming down to the second year’s floor to hang with his friend was quite the common sight.

Some of the students had seen Kuroo naked, on the floor or the table, with come all over him and salivating erotically. Some knew how it felt to be inside him and some knew how his swollen member felt so incredible inside of them. One of the reasons why so many of them had sexual encounters with this volleyball club member was because he constantly came over to their class for Kenma and they ended up fucking him one way or another.

Kenma nodded several times during their conversation and occasionally replied with an ‘Mmm’ or ‘I see’. It was already amazing enough that he actually had a friend, but to actually give replies was a rare sight to many of his classmates.

“And like I was saying, Kageyama had this sexy aura,” Kuroo was going on about the first years that joined the club, “On the other hand, Tsukishima was blushing so hard after I told him I’d fuck him regardless of whether he joined or not. It was just so adorable I hope he’ll let me fuck him, actually.”

“Oh.” Kenma’s eyes looked up at Kuroo for a moment. He ate the remaining of his lunch and fished out a 3DS from his bag. Kuroo moved his chair beside Kenma and watched as he started up his game. He knew it was Pokémon and found it hilarious how Kenma nicknamed the Pokémons after their friends. It was one of the ways Kuroo thought that Kenma actually had a pretty good sense of humour beneath his plain expressions.

Kenma stood and walked out of the classroom, with Kuroo following behind. He continued down the corridors and turned his head back once to note that Kuroo was still following him.

“Hey, public toilet!” a voice came from nowhere and Kuroo turned to see a student with brown hair coming up to him. The student continued, “Let me fuck you.”

“Can’t. I’m with Kenma.” Kuroo smiled and he quickened his steps to catch up with Kenma, who had not stop to wait for him. Many students speculate that Kenma was always serviced by Kuroo but then again, he never admitted that they’ve ever fucked, nor does Kenma seem like the type who is interested in sex. Would anyone even believe that Kenma actually asked a volleyball club member for sex? He just didn’t seem like the type who would do that. All he cared about was probably only his game.

But those who suspected Kenma and Kuroo were sleeping together, they were right. In fact, it was Kenma who had ignited the first spark to Kuroo’s sluttiness, not that he had intentionally wanted to.

The two found themselves behind the school, Kenma still focused on his game. The second year leaned his back against the wall. Kuroo begin, “So what do you want to do today?”

“Anything,” Kenma replied, his eyes still fixated on his game. Kuroo clicked his tongue, “It’s been two months since we did this... at least put your game away.”

Kenma didn’t reply.

Kuroo took a deep breath in and knelt in front of Kenma, unzipping his friend’s pants. He placed a long kiss on Kenma’s dick, their contact blocked by a thin piece of cloth. He nibbled against the cloth as he felt Kenma’s member hardening. The second year gripped onto his 3DS tighter and brought it closer to his face, trying to block out Kuroo from his view.

Kuroo pouted. He was in fact, losing to a non-living gaming device which annoyed him to the ends. He yanked down Kenma’s underwear, causing Kenma to jump slightly (much to Kuroo’s delight). Kenma’s member was standing, looking like it were calling out for Kuroo to play with it more.

Kuroo licked the base and then the tip, letting out a soft moan while he did so. Kenma moved his hips backwards, possibly trying to flee but Kuroo followed his direction and moved his head forward to continue with the blow job he was giving. If Kenma was actually giving him all these physical reaction, which was a lot considering it is Kenma he is with, it meant Kuroo was now winning his attention. He gave a satisfactory smile as he swallowed Kenma’s length.

“Mmm!” Kuroo sucked as he glanced upwards to see Kenma still trying to distract himself with his game. He heard some battle music play and he sucked harder, moving up and down Kenma’s dick. It felt hot. Kuroo pulled his head back, leaving behind a trail of saliva connecting to Kenma’s precum.

“They can’t see us from here!” they heard someone call out from around the corner. Kenma bit onto his lips quickly turning off the sound system, and covered his face with his 3DS, at a distance Kuroo knew it was impossible to play his game with. He grinned slyly at this opportunity. Kuroo planted several kisses on Kenma’s tip and swallowed his cock once more.

“Mmm...” Kuroo’s moan was barely heard, blocked out by the other students’ voices, “Shit! Senpai is heading this way!”

One of Kenma’s hands moved its way down to grab Kuroo’s black locks, restricting his movements more than before. But Kuroo didn’t back down. His mouth covered Kenma’s dick and his tongue swirled around excitably as one of the students around the corner said to the other, “On the count of three, we run off to the right. Got it?”

“One,” Kenma’s other hand, the one holding his 3DS, moved down and relaxed, his eyes gazing at the sight of his friend sucking him. His legs trembled at the scene. It was erotic enough to think that his friend was blowing him but it was even more knowing that any sudden sounds might make the two students behind walk over and catch them in the act, though it seemed that Kuroo didn’t care if they were found out or not. It was a rare chance to actually be able to blow Kenma at all; he was lucky the second year hadn’t already ran off or kneed him.

“Two,” Kenma gripped onto Kuroo’s hair tighter and it hurt slightly. Kuroo looked up. Kenma’s eyes were shut but besides that, his attention was solely focused on Kuroo. Kuroo moved up and sealed their lips together, saying in between the kiss, “Kenma... open your eyes...”

He moved back down to lick all over Kenma’s dick. Kenma opened his eyes.

“Three!” they heard the students scream, followed by footsteps that vanished into the distance. Kenma flinched, afraid the two students might have instead ran in their direction, and almost dropped his game. He clenched his teeth and soon the white fluid came spilling out from his cock, all over Kuroo’s face. Kuroo licked his lips as the dick in front of him deflated.  He got back onto his feet and finally, he was taller than Kenma.

“Aw crap. Do you have any tissue?” Kuroo could feel the come all over his face and indeed, he looked like a mess. Kenma furrowed his brows and pulled up his underwear and pants. He zipped his pants as he said to Kuroo, “No.”

“Well I guess I’ll just use this,” Kuroo said, removing his vest and wiping his face with it. Kenma watched as he folded the vest with the dirtied part facing inwards. Kuroo smiled, “It was fun today, Kenma.”

Kenma sighed, though the slight hint of a blush gave him away, “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the two students and their senior were playing hide and seek because I can't think of anything better. Hey they are still high schoolers even though the school... has a... sex club...
> 
> Eyyyyyy the pairing for next chapter will be a surprise again because I am an asshole. Please comment what you want this asshole to write. Thank you.
> 
> There shall be a BokuAka soon so what do you want them to do?


	5. No Way I'm Wearing That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no sex in this chapter but I had a lot of fun writing it. Also, odd pairing.  
> I really love writing this story. Like. A WHOLE LOT. I really want to jump to the end of the month but it's getting there. Maybe chapter 9 or 10.
> 
> Thanks in advance for leaving bookmarks, kudos and comments! And comment what you would like to see happen! Please comment, comments makes me happy.

“Oho.”

“Oho ho.”

“Oho ho ho.”

“Oho ho ho.”

Tsukishima stood at the school entrance, unsure what to do about the two volleyball club seniors targeting him. Apparently, it seemed that the two had been waiting for him since their classes ended. He flinched when the two took a step forward towards him. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t want everyone to know he was affiliated to the volleyball club, which he had not brought up to anyone.

“Megane-kun,” Bokuto begin.

“Tsukishima.” Tsukishima corrected.

“Tsukki,” Bokuto continued. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes upon hearing the nickname. Kuroo followed after Bokuto, “Tsukki. You’ve been skipping out on the club.”

The blond swallowed, taking a step back, though the two didn’t stop walking towards him. Several students were looking their way and Tsukishima looked down, trying to think of a way out of this situation. Kuroo’s face was inches away, “Have you even been trying to lose that virginity of yours? You know you only have two weeks left, right?”

Before Tsukishima could run off, the two seniors locked their arms to his, with Kuroo on his left and Bokuto on his right. Then, Tsukishima was brought back to the club room, struggling to break free on the way there though the two seniors were stronger.

The blond was finally released in the club room itself while Bokuto and Kuroo threw themselves on the couch where Oikawa already was, using his phone. The president put his phone back into his pocket and looked over at Tsukishima, and then at Bokuto, “What’s going on?”

“He hasn’t been doing as you asked, so I took the initiative to bring him in for club activities, as the vice-president.” Bokuto was basically boasting. Tsukishima gave a disgusted look, “ _You_ are the vice-president?”

“Huh?! Of course I am! Didn’t I tell you?” Bokuto jumped off the couch as he yelled. Tsukishima shook his head. Oikawa, who honestly should have calmed Bokuto down, encouraged him by snickering, “So what do you think we should do to Tsukishima, _vice-president_?”

Kuroo stood up and went over to the cupboard where there stored a variety of things. Tsukishima held his breath, afraid of what sort of fate was awaiting him. The third year pulled out a pair of fishnet stockings and grinned, “Hey _vice-president_ , I think Tsukki will look great in this!”

Tsukishima took a step back towards the door as the three third years distracted themselves with the piece of provocative clothing. He definitely didn’t want to be part of this club but he couldn’t really quite either. Kuroo had already warned him on the first miserable day he set foot into this room, “Even if you quit, I’ll rape you so hard you will never forget it. The students here are pretty opened to the volleyball club anyways, most of them – even the teachers – are regulars so maybe I should just fuck you in front of everyone to watch?”

He had thousands, maybe millions, of reasons and excuses why he shouldn’t join such an obscene club but what more did he need than pride?

Tsukishima leaned his back against the door, his hand slowly sliding over to grab the handle. All of a sudden, Oikawa was right beside him, his hand holding on to Tsukishima’s. He said in a deep voice, “Where do you think you are going, Tsukki?

The blond jumped; his palm sweating. The president merely broke into a smile. He unluckily ended up trapped in a room with the three stupid third year seniors of his, with no one to stop them or save him. He tried to find another excuse to free himself, “What about Akaashi? Or Kageyama?”

“Don’t you talk about Akaashi like he skips out on club activities! We fuck all the time okay!?” Bokuto barked and Tsukishima froze, unused to how vulgar Bokuto spoke without holding back. Oikawa held onto Tsukishima’s shoulders and pushed him away from the doors, informing him, “and Tobio-chan has been getting pretty close to Chibi-chan! You on the other hand don’t seem to be getting close to anyone.”

Bokuto pounced on Tsukishima, making him land on his back. The multi-coloured hair man struggled with getting Tsukishima’s clothes off until Kuroo came over to help him out, telling him to slow down. Of course, Tsukishima fought back, but all it did was made the seniors’ job much more difficult and according to Bokuto, more thrilling.

After several minutes of wrestling, Tsukishima was finally stripped off his uniform, wearing nothing but his white briefs. The three third years gazed down at the vulnerable first year hungrily. Bokuto started, “so who’s gonna put it on him?”

Kuroo licked his lips, “I want to.” Bokuto and Oikawa gave a smile to Kuroo and they both held Tsukishima down as Kuroo held up the fishnet stockings. Tsukishima gulped, “I am not wearing that.”

Kuroo leaned in and kissed Tsukishima, though the blond turned his head and the kiss ended up on his cheek. Kuroo merely continued taunting Tsukishima, whispering closely to his ear so Tsukishima could feel the breath hitting the insides of his ear, “Yes you are.”

Kuroo then slid the stockings onto Tsukishima’s long, slender legs. He caressed them as he pulled the piece of clothing upwards to Tsukishima’s thighs. Kuroo abandoned the stockings halfway as his thumbs moved to the blond’s inner thighs and pressed down into his flesh, making Tsukishima shift his legs. He could already feel the boy shivering and sweating underneath him as Kuroo glided his hands downwards, closing in on Tsukishima’s cock.

“Hey get back to work,” Oikawa scolded, pulling Kuroo back into the real world. He apologised and held the hems of the stocking once more, pulling it upwards over the dick he almost got his hands on and passed the hips, and then up to Tsukishima’s waist. Kuroo placed his hands on Tsukishima’s sides tightly and gave a sly smile, “I reaaaaally want to take you on, Tsukki.”

A chill went down Tsukishima’s spine. As soon as Bokuto and Oikawa loosen their grip on him, Tsukishima kicked Kuroo away, gathered his clothes and ran out of the club room. He ran out naked with nothing on but the embarrassing fishnet stockings and briefs, he couldn’t even bother with all the other students talking about him. He just had to get as far away as possible from the three sickening seniors of his. Tsukishima ran all the way to the closest toilet, and locked himself in a cubical.

The blond immediately pulled the fishnet stockings off him. Remembering the traumatic event should have frightened him but in fact he was aroused. He felt ashamed and betrayed – by himself. But outside of the toilet Tsukishima had hid in, word was spreading around the school, “Have you heard? The tall blond guy from Class 1-4... yeah the one with glasses. He’s a volleyball club member.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three seniors are like the best. and there is no one stopping them.
> 
> Everyone wanted Tsukki to appear and bless whoever wanted Tsukki to be Itsuki and Tsukki to wear stockings.
> 
> Also, no hiding. Next chapter will be BokuAka because I haven't written anything for Akaashi at all and I need to. I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH THE PAIRING IS REALLY ODD. I WANT TO WRITE A Bokuto/Kuroo/Oikawa ONE DAY.


	6. Shades of Bokuto's Hair Colours Mixed Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title.
> 
> Ok here is the promised BokuAka. It seemed like everyone wanted bondage, sex toys, Bokuto with a toy in his ass etc, so yes it is here. Spare me this is the first time I've written something like this.
> 
> EVERYONE WANTS TSUKISHIMA ALSO, I GOT IT BUT WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER CHARACTERS? I DON'T WANT TO IGNORE THEIR EXISTENCE.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks thanks!!

“Ah. He got away...” Kuroo stared blankly at the club room after Tsukishima had fled. He turned to look at Oikawa, “Should we go after him?”

Oikawa rubbed the back of his head, “Nah... I think we’ve scared him enough. Besides, he ran off in that stocking.” The brunet turned and smiled at his club members. He took out his phone once again, looking quite distressed.

“Anything wrong?” Bokuto noticed the uneasy expression of his president.

“Not really, I was just messaging Iwa-chan.” Oikawa shook his head as he answered. He paused and then groaned inwardly when he saw the time, “I’ll take my leave first. I promised Mad Dog-chan I’ll let him fuck me.” Kuroo burst out laughing seeing how the usually cool and popular Oikawa was facing such an unavoidable problem. They knew the second year customer, Kyotani, had been avoided by the club for being too rough at sex and it seemed the only person who could handle him was Oikawa and yet, Kyotani still refused to take orders from the brunet.

Oikawa mumbled something under his breath as he walked out the door. Before the doors closed, Akaashi entered, staring at Oikawa for a second before turning to the other two.

“Kyotani.” Kuroo laughed and Bokuto perked up, being in the presence of his boyfriend. Bokuto continued helping Akaashi catch up with the situation, “Tsukishima was here earlier but we didn’t go further then making him wear some fishnet stockings.”

“Oh I see... sounds fun,” Akaashi said in a deadpan voice as he walked towards Bokuto and pulled him by his hand nearer to the couch. The second year looked back at Kuroo who immediately got the hint he wanted sex only with Bokuto this time round. Kuroo dramatically faked a rejected expression before he walked out of the room laughing, “Don’t play too rough!”

The moment the room was clear of Kuroo, Akaashi dropped his bag onto the floor and took out two distinctive items – a blue wireless vibrator and a leather gag with a red ball. Bokuto leaned next to his boyfriend, looking fascinated, “You washed them, right?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi blushed as Bokuto picked up the ball gag to fit it around his head.

“Mmme iff mgher!” he said to Akaashi as if his boyfriend would understand and somehow, he did. He placed his arms around Bokuto’s head and tightened the gag. Bokuto’s hands quickly reached down to his pants and his stripped them off, followed by his top as Akaashi removed his own clothing. Akaashi then moved behind Bokuto, who was now sitting on the cold ground Tsukishima was on a few minutes ago. The second year took his tie and pulled Bokuto’s arms backwards, binding them together. He leaned his head over Bokuto’s shoulders, “I didn’t ask before. Are you fine with being tied up?” Bokuto turned his head slightly and nodded. Akaashi could see through his eyes that Bokuto would have been grinning slyly if not for that ball gag.

The black-haired male moved in front of Bokuto and took the vibrator. He leaned in to massage his lips against Bokuto’s neck, supporting himself on one hand and using the other to push the vibrator up Bokuto’s ass. Akaashi sucked on the bare skin wherever he can, marking Bokuto in the most obvious spots. His fingers dug in to push the vibrator deeper into Bokuto.

“Mmmm...” Bokuto was already drooling over the gag, his saliva all over the silicone ball and down his chin. Akaashi gave a kiss near Bokuto’s mouth and licked over the gag, removing his fingers from Bokuto’s hole at the same time. The second year reached behind him to grab the remote to the vibrator, turning it up while he rubbed his own ass against the third year’s member.

Bokuto’s dick was already rock hard and it was torture that Akaashi was only grinding against it. His entire face was heated up, wet from slobber and sticky from sweat. Bokuto moved his hip, urging Akaashi to get to the next step.

“Aaaash! Asssshwm!” Bokuto was getting more frustrated with each passing second, though it didn’t make Akaashi understand him any more than he did. The second year moved his hands to pinch Bokuto’s nipples, teasing, though in a monotonous tone, “I can’t hear you.”

Bokuto impulsively moved his hips against Akaashi’s as the latter continued to rub the tip of his nipples, turning them in a circle motion and then squeezing them with the right amount of strength. Akaashi himself was trembling for Bokuto but he was enjoying the foreplay so much and didn’t want to stop.

“Aaaa-aaashhhh!...” Bokuto was still trying to speak despite knowing his efforts were wasted. His muffled words had already caused the entire bottom half of his face to be soaked in his own saliva. Akaashi gave a small smile as he reached for the vibrator’s remote. He got up onto his knees and positioned himself above his boyfriend’s length, increasing the speed of the vibrator at the same time. Bokuto turned over to the side, his eyes locked on Akaashi and the second year knew what he meant. He said seductively, “My hole is already loose enough because you keep thrusting inside all the time.”

Bokuto turned back up, looking like he couldn’t wait any longer. He lifted his chest, his moans still audible through the gag. Akaashi threw the remote to the side and Bokuto could sense some form of amusement in his voice, “It’s set pretty high... don’t come too quickly.”

With that, the second year eased himself down onto Bokuto’s cock, his hands placed onto Bokuto’s stomach. He lifted his head up and whined loudly as he motioned his body downwards to pleasure himself. Akaashi was breathing heavily and he gazed back down to admire his boyfriend’s strong body shivering in arousal. In between breaths, Akaashi moaned out, “B-Boku...to... B-Bokuto...”

He rode on Bokuto and very quickly, Bokuto’s dick was hitting against his sweet spot. Bokuto cried out, his dick surrounded by the hot flesh of his boyfriend; the vibrator tickling his good spots inside.

Akaashi shut his eyes, his face hot and red. He continued riding Bokuto as he moved one hand to wipe away the saliva forming on the sides of his mouth. Akaashi moved the same hand to hold on tightly to his erected dick.

The second year felt his boyfriend’s come fill him up to the brim. He held onto his own dick tighter and his thumb grazed over the tip just before he himself came all over Bokuto’s stomach. Akaashi slowly got up, separating him from Bokuto’s dick with white fluid dripped from his ass.

“Let me untie you,” Akaashi reached behind Bokuto and pulled apart the tie, all the while embracing him. Bokuto quickly pulled the vibrator out of him, lest he ended up hard again. Next, he removed the gag and moved his jaw to enjoy the freedom of moving his mouth at last. Akaashi had taken out some tissues and wipes both Bokuto and himself clean of evidence of their fucking.

“Owwww... Aakaashhhi...” Bokuto could barely say anything after having the gag removed. Akaashi giggled at the thought of how many people would be celebrating that Bokuto actually couldn’t speak or be his usual noisy self.

After packing everything in a small plastic bag for Akaashi to bring them home to wash, the two cuddled on the sofa, both lazily tossing their clothes back on. Bokuto kissed Akaashi several times before he was finally able to speak again, “Next time you’ll be the one tied up.”

“Why?” Akaashi placed a soft kiss on Bokuto.

“Because you’ll look so much hotter being the submissive one,” Bokuto said before returning the kiss affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? AHHHH MY SINS.
> 
> I really want to write about kyoutani (and it's very tempting to throw him into the club but haha what do you all think?)
> 
> Is there anything you want to see happen? BESIDES TSuKISHIMA I MEAN IF YOU WANT TO COMMENT ABOUT TSUKKI IT IS FINE BUT I GET EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE SOME TSUKKI ACTION AGAIN.


	7. Tsukishima's First Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still a whole lot of you who wants Tsukishima and yes here.
> 
> I'm really happy with the series and I want to thank those who have been around waiting for each chapter!
> 
> THANK YOU PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS.

It was lunch. Tsukishima was texting his best friend since childhood, ignoring the murmurs that were spreading around in the class.

**[Me]  
** ‘How is it going back there?’

**[Yamaguchi]  
** ‘A lot more boring now that you arent here anymore... ┐(´―｀)┌’

Tsukishima’s parents had a divorce, which he expected (though he hoped not) to happen. He and his brother had followed their mother all the way to their maternal grandparents’ home to stay, leaving behind all that he knew of as a complete family as well as his only friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

**[Yamaguchi]**  
‘So have you made any friends? I recall you saying youve joined a club last time? Is it fun?’

Tsukishima coughed, sweat starting to form. The mention of his club sent shivers through his body as he remembered what had happened the last time he was there. _‘Is it fun?’_ Definitely not.

**[Me]  
** ‘I haven’t made any friends yet. I joined the volleyball club and practices has been really tiring.’

How could he say that he had joined some sex club? What would Yamaguchi think of him?

**[Yamaguchi]  
** ‘Youre not being pushed around too hard by the seniors, are you haha?’

Tsukishima nearly jumped off his seat. He didn’t know how his friend could be so spot on at guessing. Maybe Yamaguchi would even ask if the club was a sex club next. Tsukishima, though, was not being ‘ _pushed around too hard’_ , oh noooo he wasn’t. He was being sexually assaulted, which was far worst.

“Hey public t-toilet!” Tsukishima flipped his phone shut when he heard one of his untrustworthy classmates walking up to him. After the regrettable incident where he ran out of the volleyball club room wearing nothing but a pair of fishnet stockings, it was no secret anymore that the first year was indeed a member. He glared at his classmate, who looked pretty timid for such bold words, “What?”

“W-well... I want to use y-your service!” his classmate ordered awkwardly. In terms of power, Tsukishima was definitely winning but he has been getting all sorts of requests from everyone in the school almost everyday and he was getting sick of it.

“I don’t do that kind of thing,” Tsukishima said as he got out of his seat, too disgusted by his classmate’s behaviour to continue sitting in the class itself. He stormed out and noticed a black-haired senior asking for directions. Tsukishima approached him, “Akaashi-senpai.”

“Ah. Tsukishima-kun, I was just looking for you,” Akaashi turned around to greet him. The second year looked around; they were attracting a lot of attention, “Let’s go somewhere quieter.”

Tsukishima followed behind Akaashi. He could run away and he had the feeling he should. He couldn’t trust anyone from the club, even the most sensible looking second year could not be forgiven from being in the club. Tsukishima knew even though Akaashi seemed like a reliable senior compared to the other three, he was no less of a slut.

Akaashi pointed at a room on the same floor, “There. No one uses this room except Oikawa but it doesn’t seem like he’s here now.

Tsukishima took a step back. He was cautious about not getting too close with this senior of his and he didn’t want to be stuck in a room again only to be humiliated. Akaashi noticed his cautiousness and comforted him, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything to you.”

Tsukishima took a step into the room, followed by Akaashi who closed the doors behind him. Immediately, the second year got to his point, “I heard about what the third years did to you.”

The blond bit onto his lower lips, not wanting the topic to be brought up. However, Akaashi continued, “They’re just really annoying sometimes. They shouldn’t have forced you to wear it.”

Tsukishima looked down. He felt rather calm with the black-haired male. The way Akaashi acted made him look responsible and not someone who would do anything productive but yet, the man in front of him had slept with who knows how many others. The blond pulled a nearby chair to sit in, thinking he probably wouldn’t want to sit on that mattress and whatever stains were on it. Akaashi did the same and sat on another chair next to Tsukishima.

“I’m really happy we have first years joining, actually,” Akaashi gave Tsukishima a small, comforting smile. At this point, Tsukishima felt bad if he were to lash out at the second year and call him a whore for being in the volleyball club.

“What do you want from me?” Tsukishima questioned, his voice composed thanks to how well Akaashi was handling the atmosphere. Akaashi paused before he suggested, “I’m here to talk about the end-of-the-month task Oikawa put you up to... If you want to, I don’t mind being your first.”

Tsukishima sighed, feeling a little disappointed. Was Akaashi really no different from the others?

“Think about it, I’m not going to be forceful or anything and since people are usually afraid of taking it up the ass the first time, you’d be the one putting it in me,” Akaashi got a little bit closer to Tsukishima, who didn’t dare to move a muscle.

“Aren’t you dating Bokuto? Are you two fine with this?”

“We established that we could have sex with anyone even though we were dating,” Akaashi replied, biting into his lips.

Between them hung an air of awkwardness, neither of them saying anything else. Then, Akaashi made the first move. He pecked a kiss on the taller man’s lips. It was so fast but it made Tsukishima turn his head properly to meet Akaashi’s eyes. Tsukishima’s face was beet red, his first kiss was stolen just like that.

His eyes locked onto Akaashi’s for a few seconds before he got sucked into the second year’s seductive aura and kissed him blissfully. He lips pried around, enjoying the new feeling and learning as he went. Tsukishima bit into Akaashi’s lower lips and felt a trickle of blood drip out. The second year moaned loudly, throwing his arms around Tsukshima to deepen the kiss. He let out another moan and Tsukishima placed both his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders and pushed him away.

“Sorry...” he said softly.

“It’s okay. But you can call me if you ever need anything,” Akaashi said, quite disappointingly, before watching the first year walk out of the room.

_‘He’s a good kisser.’_ Akaashi thought to himself.

**[Yamaguchi]  
** ‘Tsukki! You didnt reply!! Are you REALLY being pushed around by the seniors? No way right?’

**[Tsukishima]  
** ‘They’re annoying. All of them.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ahem for voicing out this idea where Tsukki would only agree to do what not with Akaashi. I was like seriously considering it and thinking if I should just sneak it in until people noticed but I guess not sooooo I AM VERY INTO THIS.
> 
> There are a lot of ideas I really like so PLEASE CONTINUE COMMENTING IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY.
> 
> Yamaguchi will probably appear one day in the future.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST BEFORE THE END-OF-MONTH HAPPENS AND KAGEYAMA WILL FINALLY APPEAR AFTER OUR PROTAGONIST DISAPPEARED FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG.


	8. Kageyama's First Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for disappearing for like 2 months but HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AT LONG LAST!
> 
> Next chapter shall be end of month I can smell the eagerness calm down
> 
> Also the off screen friendship of Hinata and Kenma. I may or may not write a chapter about them in the future
> 
> And thank you for the comments and kudos!!!!!

Kageyama had been practicing actual volleyball with Hinata ever since he asked him too. To most of the club seniors, it was him courting the younger male but to Kageyama, he was getting to know a classmate through his favourite sport. Over the weeks, he had also learnt that Hinata was the best at spiking his sets. The shorter male had also came to like the sports and ended practicing it with Kageyama nearly everyday. So much so that they had magically developed a strange quick.

“Hey! Hinata you dumbass! You missed that one on purpose!” Kageyama shouted.

“Why would I miss on purpose? It’s your setting!” Hinata shouted back.

“Are you saying my setting is bad?” Kageyama gave a very unimpressed expression from being called bad at volleyball. He slowly took steps towards the shorter boy, who felt the bloodthirsty aura coming from the setter.

“H-hey! Kageyama, c-calm down!” Hinata startled, though Kageyama continued to walk towards him. The taller male replied in a voice leaking with venom that could kill anyone, “I. Am. Calm.”

Suddenly, out of no where, a student with bleached hair walked up to the two. Hinata looked pass Kageyama’s shoulders and cheered out loudly, “Kenma!”

Kageyama watched as his practice partner jumped up to the stranger. A second year, he guessed. He had never seen Hinata so enthusiastic around him and instead, they were usually bickering, though the shorter male was just as noisy. He noticed the so-called Kenma seemed to have a hard time catching up with Hinata but nevertheless, the two were closer, closer than Kageyama was to Hinata.

He felt his chest tighten.

Before long, Hinata remembered Kageyama and dragged the stranger towards him, introducing them to each other, “Kenma, this is Kageyama! Kageyama, this is Kenma! I met him during a run.”

Kageyama looked down at the second year intimidatingly, “N-nice to meet you.” However, it barely took any effect on the second year, only making him feel uneasy about meeting his friend’s friend. “Same to you,” he replied.

The two ceased their game of volleyball (Kageyama was starting to get angry at how Kenma was disrupting their game) and ended up sitting down and chatting. It was mostly Kenma and Hinata doing the talking. They went on about classes, club activities and games where Hinata was obviously not as knowledgeable about as Kenma. Soon, break was almost over and Kenma suggested for them to get going. Hinata ran ahead, shouting that he was faster than Kageyama but before Kageyama could prove him wrong, Kenma grabbed onto his shoulders.

“I know you’re from the volleyball club,” Kenma stared into Kageyama’s eyes and the first year understood then why it was so difficult to intimidate Kenma. He himself had a different sort of ferocity within him. The second year continued, “Don’t hang around Hinata if you really are his friend, it will do him good.”

There was a slight bit of sadness as he said that but it quickly disappeared and the second year made his way back to the school building, leaving Kageyama wondering what Kenma meant by saying it would so Hinata good. Kageyama looked up and saw the orange-haired boy shouting at him from the second level, “Hey! Slowpoke!”

Kageyama snapped and ran as fast as his legs could up to their classroom where Hinata was waiting for him, snickering.

Somehow, they made through their lessons peacefully and after classes, Hinata ran up to Kageyama, “You’ve almost been here for a month, huh?”

“A month...” Kageyama repeated, realising the date.

“What is it? Your eyebrows are making you look angrier than usual.” Hinata mimicked his expression, earning himself a glare from Kageyama.

“It’s just that the volleyball club told me to lose my virginity by the end of the month, otherwise I would be forced into an orgy,” Kageyama replied softly.

Hinata was blushing and he kept silent, maybe waiting for a group of student to walk pass or maybe remembering Kageyama was in the volleyball club shocked him. He asked, “S-so you did _it_ with someone, huh?”

“N-no...” Kageyama felt a blush slowly appearing on his face.

Hinata mumbled out something.

“Huh? I can’t hear you?” Kageyama looked over at the orange-haired boy. Hinata was holding back an obvious smile.

“Could you wait until everyone’s gone?” Hinata’s hands clenched on tightly to his bag. Kageyama hummed in response and sat back down, waiting for the rest of his classmates to disperse off.

When they were finally alone, Hinata pulled his chair next to Kageyama, fidgeting here and there.

“Umm... Everyone’s gone-” Kageyama was interrupted by Hinata jumping forward and placing his lips on the left side of Kageyama’s neck.

Hinata’s tongue greeted the surface, wetting Kageyama’s skin before he sucked on it. Kageyama held onto Hinata’s shoulders, not knowing how to react but he didn’t mind what was happening to him. He didn’t hate it but he wasn’t sure what he should be doing next.

Hinata left the first mark and unbuttoned the first few buttons of Kageyama’s shirt, moving down to leave another mark near the taller man’s collarbone.

“Mmm... H-Hinata...” Kageyama breathed out. Unconsciously, he wrapped his legs around Hinata’s body and pulled him closer, causing Hinata’s groin to push against him.

Hinata quickly pushed himself back and Kageyama released his grip as well, both of them red, blushing heavily and confused on what was going on.

Hinata stood upright, looking confident as he shouted, “K-Kageyama! I don’t mind having-!”

“Hinata?” they heard a voice call through the door before it slid open. Kenma stood there with a game in his hand. Kuroo was standing next to him and burst out laughing when he found out about Kenma actually making another friend.

“K-Kenma?!” Hinata look at Kenma, then at Kageyama. His face was still red and hot as he grabbed his bag to run out of the door, saying to his second year friend, “Can I head home with you today?”

The doors slid close behind Kageyama. He looked down at his opened up shirt and his hand traced over the marks Hinata left. What was Hinata going to say? He didn’t complete his sentence and he had already fled the scene.

Kageyama’s head fell onto the table. Tomorrow was the end of the month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this entire series is just "NO KAGEYAMA STOP"
> 
> I like Kenma
> 
> Please do comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen!!!  
> (And please dont comment about my procrastination at least I had the heart to return)


	9. Team Spirit and Endurance Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for procrastinating and then disappearing.
> 
> And basically I didn't save the first draft and got so pissed I began procrastinating rewriting.
> 
> BUT I DID AND VOILA  
> AND WE REACHED 10000 WHAT LET'S CELEBRATE WITH CHAPTER 9
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! It means a lot to me!

Tsukishima did a silent scream when his room door flung opened when it shouldn’t have. Nobody should have bothered him today when he took a sick leave to skip out on the orgy the seniors threatened to have. He wanted to defy how the claimed it was inevitable. But there, at his door, stood Kuroo, with his ugly ass smirk.

“So you thought you could escape _moi_?” Kuroo walked up to Tsukishima and threw him over his shoulder. Tsukishima, stunned, did another silent scream before he regained his senses and started shouting for Kuroo to put him down.

Ignoring his cries, Kuroo walked down to the entrance, waved goodbye to a confused Akiteru and headed for the schools.

Kageyama, unlike Tsukishima, appeared at the clubroom at his own will. He felt like he had wronged the seniors and had to at least apologise. Though, he got mad when Oikawa began laughing at his reasoning.

“Hey prez... can’t we just do it with four of us...” Bokuto was leaning against Akaashi and complaining, “What if Kuroo is already fucking Tsukki somewhere else?”

“You’ve got a point,” Oikawa walked away from the door and slammed Kageyama on the ground.

“I want to mess you up so bad,” Oikawa looked like he was about to rip Kageyama’s throat out but before he could find out, Akaashi’s face appeared, upside down.

The second year urged Oikawa to shift his head and with that, they began making out right above Kageyama. Kageyama looked upwards and saw that behind Akaashi, Bokuto was already grinding himself against Akaashi’s ass.

Kageyama felt himself going red and his thoughts were further pushed forward when Oikawa began rubbing his crotch against Kageyama’s.

“HEYYYYYYY!!” the door slammed wide open behind them. Kuroo was standing there with Tsukishima over his shoulders and a few other students glanced pass the duo to sneak a peak at the hot scene, because, who wouldn’t.

“BROOOOOO!!!” Bokuto yelled cheerfully with one push against Akaashi.

“Broooooo...” Kuroo sounded less enthusiastic, “I can’t believe you started without me...”

“Couldn’t help myself,” Bokuto replied. Kuroo forced Tsukishima onto the ground next to Kageyama and almost immediately tore the blond’s shirt off.

Tsukishima began struggling to flee, but this seemed to excite Kuroo and Bokuto even more. Akaashi seemed to glance over to him and when he seemed reluctant to help Tsukishima out, the blond almost felt betrayed. Yet, his opinion that Akaashi was the most reliable amongst the seniors did not change.

Oikawa’s hands moved closer to Kageyama’s body and started to play with Kageyama’s nipples through the fabric of the shirt. His tongue made its way into Akaashi’s mouth, the latter letting out a considerably loud moan.

Kageyama bit his lower lips and bent his legs upwards, unintentionally hitting Oikawa’s ass. The brunet ceased making out with Akaashi and looked down at Kageyama, “How slutty of you,”

“Ironic for you to say that!” Bokuto exclaimed and Kuroo laughed hysterically at the comment, Tsukishima still struggling for his life underneath him.

Oikawa pouted and then stripped Kageyama off his clothes, “Then, _I_ will be having a taste of this first.”

Kageyama went red as he felt one of Oikawa’s hand move its way down to his dick, caressing it until it began to harden. Kageyama’s mind went blank and he unbuttoned Oikawa’s shirt.

“Slutty... You can’t even wait for a second huh?” Oikawa smirked when Kageyama began to grope his chest.

Tsukishima was so surprised at the display.

Suddenly the club room door flung open, everything disrupted by a littlr orange-haired first year, “ER! UMM! KAGEYAMA! K-KAGEYAMA AND I HAVE SEX ALL THE TIME!”

There was a pause before Oikawa went, “Huh?!”

“So... he’s free to go right?” Hinata looked extremely uncomfortable to be in the room, eyes avoiding the scene in front.

“Tch. I guess,” Oikawa didn’t seem to please as Kageyama escaped from the orgy. The two left the room, shutting the door behind.

“Too bad no one’s gonna save you,” Kuroo smirked at Tsukishima, who seemed extremely shocked that Kageyama walked free but he didn’t.

Kageyama quickly fixed his clothes together and leaned against the wall, his face still burning.

“A-are you okay?” Hinata blushed.

Kageyama went even redder as his hand pointed towards to his crotch, hard as a rock. Hinata seemed to blush so hard that he was on the verge of fainting.

“D-d-d-d-d-do I-I h-h-help you with... t-that?” Hinata was shivering all over.

Kageyama gave a small nod.

“Umm... let’s go to the toilet?” Hinata seemed very nervous and unsure as he led Kageyama to the nearest toilet. Kageyama, seemed completely fine with following Hinata.

They squeezed into the last cubical together. Hinata jumped when Kageyama pulled his pants off almost immediately, then sat himself on the cover of the toilet seat.

Although seeming to be completely unsure about the situation, Hinata instinctively knelt down to face the hardened member.

He knelt there for a few seconds before Kageyama hung his legs over Hinata’s shoulders, pulling him in closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we all now know where this is going
> 
> Comment up more pairings and what not you want to see happen
> 
> According to the manga they have a camp soon.

**Author's Note:**

> KAGEYAMA NO THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT NO
> 
> Does anyone like the idea of this Haikyuu Yarichin crossover? Please tell me you do haha.  
> Each chapter is shorter than I want it to be but I guess that means faster typing.
> 
> Comment what you wish to see happen and I might write it out :))))))


End file.
